


Team Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Stale memes, Teasing, beach, chat fic, failed humour, no first years, swear ban, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daichi just wanted his team to get to know each other more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Volleyball Chat**

  
**16:26**

  
**Daichi** added **SugaSweet** to **Volleyball** **Chat**  
**Daichi** added **Hairband man** to **Volleyball** **Chat**  
**Daichi** added **Chickara** to **Volleyball Chat**  
**Daichi** added **soljaboi** to **Volleyball Chat**  
**Daichi** added **dragonn** to **Volleyball Chat**  
**Daichi** added **Kiyoko Shimizu** to  **Volleyball** **Chat**  
**Daichi** has appointed  **SugaSweet** as ' **Moderator** '  
**Daichi** has appointed as **Kiyoko Shimizu** ' **Moderator** '

  
**Daichi** \- Is that everyone?  
**dragonn** \- HAAAHAHAH  
**dragonn** \- FIALYLY  
**soljaboi** \- DIAHCI YOU WILLM REGRERT THIS  
**Daichi** \- I hope not.  
**SugaSweet** \- if you get too much we can mute you  
**dragonn** \- DO NOT  
**Chickara** \- no daichi this is NOT everyone.  
**Daichi** \- What? Who did I miss?  
**dragonn** \- wait who is soljaboi  
**Chickara** \- dont worry lol theyre worse than those two  
**Daichi** \- ....  
**soljaboi** \- ryuu...  
**soljaboi** \- its....  
**Daichi** \- Can you tell whoever I missed that practice tomorrow is cancelled?  
**soljaboi** \- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**Chickara** \- k  
**soljaboi** \- YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**dragonn** \- how fdid in ot see that comign  
**SugaSweet** \- that was so obvious?? ( `ε´ )  
**Hairband** **man** \- whats with the 'aaaa'  
**Hairband** **man** \- are you screaming  
**Hairband man** \- do you need help  
**dragonn** \- cHILD  
**soljaboi** \- what is up with your name  
**soljaboi** \- wAIT I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA

  
**soljaboi** changed **Hairband man** 's name to **christ almighty**

  
**Chickara** \- UYES  
**dragonn** \- noya  
**soljaboi** \- yes tanaka  
**dragonn** \- thank you for this blessing  
**soljaboi** \- its nothing ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ  
**christ almighty** \- why  
**christ almighty** \- why am i christ  
**SugaSweet** \- dude

  
**16:42**

  
**Kiyoko Shimizu** \- How do you change names  
**soljaboi** \- haha i got one

  
**soljaboi** changed **Kiyoko** **Shimizu** 's name to **Hime**

  
**Daichi** \- Can we keep this chat strictly volleyball related?  
**soljaboi** \- daichi  
**Chickara** \- daichi  
**dragonn** \- daichi  
**SugaSweet** \- daichi  
**Hime** \- Daichi  
**christ almighty** \- daichi  
**Daichi** \- Umm?  
**Chickara** \- daichi  
**Chickara** \- ~~fuck~~

  
**Chickara** now has a **10 minute ban**. No swearing!

  
**dragonn** \- AHAHAHAHAHAA  
**dragonn** \- DAICHI DID YOU SWEARPROOF THE CHATTT  
**Daichi** \- Yes, why?  
**dragonn** \- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA  
**SugaSweet** \- oh my god  
**SugaSweet** \- daichi we aren't twelve  
**Daichi** \- What? I want this to be child-friendly!  
**SugaSweet** \- d a i c h i

  
**SugaSweet** has lifted **Chickara** 's ban.  
**SugaSweet** has changed word restrictions.

**19:38**

  
**dragonn** renamed the conversation to **Strictly Volleyball Related™**

  
**dragonn** \- ok question

  
**19:48**

  
**dragonn** \- jfc even noya has betrayed me  
**SugaSweet** \- oh sorry i didnt know it was this chat  
**dragonn** \- :'(  
**soljaboi** \- oh this is the team chat

  
**soljaboi** renamed the conversation to  **MOTHER 2**

 **SugaSweet-**?  
**Chickara** \- You called  
**SugaSweet-** ohh  
**SugaSweet-** wait omg that makes me mother 1  
**soljaboi** \- talk to ur bf he has a srs question  
**SugaSweet-** haha! i've replaced your real mother!  
**Chickara** \- UM  
**dragonn** \- ok but  
**Chickara** \- I DONT  
**Chickara** \- IM NOT DATING TANAKA  
**soljaboi** \- ooOOOOooo friends with benewfits hiuh  
**Chickara** \- FUCJIN DONT G O THERE  
**Daichi** \- Chikara. Yuu.  
**soljaboi-** sigh  
**Chickara** \- >:/  
**dragonn** \- ok stfu im asking a question  
**dragonn** \- ok...  
**dragonn** \- couldnt daichi have just like  
**dragonn** \- tell us at practice  
**SugaSweet** \- thats  
**SugaSweet-** an interesting point  
**soljaboi** \- it was obviously fate that he made the chat.  
**Daichi** \- I thought it might help team bonds.  
**Daichi** \- Speaking of, how about we have a get-together?  
**Chickara** \- YES  
**dragonn** \- WHAT TIME WHAT PLACE  
**Daichi** \- Haven't thought about it.

  
**Daichi** renamed the conversation to **BEACH PARTY**

  
**christ almighty** \- y es  
**soljaboi** \- ryuu  
**dragonn** \- yuu  
**soljaboi** \- u kno what this means  
**dragonn** \- does it involve _@Hime_  
**Hime** \- What  
**Hime** \- OH NO  
**soljaboi** \- why yes, yes it does  
**Hime** \- DO NOT  
**dragonn** \- does it, perhaps, also include bikinis?  
**soljaboi** \- bullseye

  
**Hime** has left the chat  
**soljaboi** added **Hime** to the chat  
**dragonn** added **Hime** to the chat

  
**Hime** \- I now have two of the same chat  
**soljaboi** \- whoops :))  
**dragonn** \- you cannot leave  
**Hime** \- what happened to if you love me let me go  
**SugaSweet** \- could you not-

  
**Daichi** has left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um i have no idea i just wanted to add kinoshita

**7:14**  
**Daichi** has entered **BEACH PARTY**

 

 **dragonn** \- henlo capan

 **soljaboi** \- helllo STINKY CAPTAIN

 **dragonn** \- go receive some balls ugly

 **Daichi** \- !!

 **Daichi** gave a 1 minute ban to **soljaboi**

 **Daichi** gave a 1 minute ban to **dragonn**

 **Daichi** \- Please think before you act. If I were someone else I could have taken those comments to heart.

 **christ almighty** \- i know you're talking about me

 **christ almighty** \- daichi i'm not a child

 **SugaSweet** \- GASP!!!

 **Daichi** \- Err-

 **SugaSweet** \- asahi!!

 **dragonn** \- GET REKT SONN

 **soljaboi** \- AAKKAKAKAKAKA

 **Daichi** \- Double laps.

 **dragonn** \- DACIHI-

 **soljaboi** \- daichi please

 **dragon** \- WHAT HHAVE WEDOEN TO DESEREVE THIS

 **Daichi** \- Is that triple laps I hear?

 **SugaSweet** \- lol harsh

 

**10:41**

  
**soljaboi** \- tanakaaaa

 **dragonn-** henlo

 **soljaboi-** im bored i need a beach party

 **dragonn-** what yuu said

 **dragonn-** haha

 **soljaboi-** DAICHIIII

 **Chickara-** phones away in class pls

 **dragonn-** gasp!!

 **dragonn-** wyd on ur phone then!!

 **Chickara-** telling u to get off

 **dragonn-** liar

 **soljaboi-** liar

 **Chickara-** ?

 **dragonn-** your browsing instagram

 **SugaSweet-** *you're

 **Chickara-** no im not??

 **SugaSweet-** liar you jjust liked one of Daichi's posts oωo

 **soljaboi-** INSTAGRAM

 **soljaboi-** GET OFF IT NOW

 **Chickara-** im not?? on it??

 **Chickara-** and how would you know suga!!

 **SugaSweet-** haha umm

 **SugaSweet-** dont worry about it sweet little underclassman

 **dragonn-** phones away in class pls

 **Chickara-** ok :/

 **soljaboi-** WAIT SUGA

 **SugaSweet-** im not here

 **soljaboi-** oh ok

 

13:24

 **Chickara-** help

 **dragonn-** OK

 **dragonn** added **HitAsshi** to **BEACH PARTY**

 **dragonn** added **TAMAGOYAKI** to **BEACH PARTY**

 **HitAsshi-** hey whats up guys its scarce here,,

 **TAMAGOYAKI** has left  
dragonn added **TAMAGOYAKI** to **BEACH PARTY**  
**TAMAGOYAKI** has left  
**dragonn** added **TAMAGOYAKI**  
**TAMAGOYAKI** has left  
**HitAsshi** added **TAMAGOYAKI** to **BEACH PARTY**

 **HitAsshi-** defy tanaka all you want but dont try me kazoo boy.

 **Chickara-** not helping

 **HitAsshi-** i sit ne xt to you me amigoo...

 **Chickara-** thats the problem

 **HitAsshi-** UM EXCUSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Hime-** Get off your phones in class

 **dragonn-** OKAUY PRIWNCESS

 **Chickara-** lol thirsty

 **HitAsshi-** daichi where are you!! please BAN this rude person!!!!

 **Daichi-** No.

 **Chickara-** thank capan.

 **soljaboi** has changed **dragonn** 's name to **thirstyy**

 

18:39

 **Daichi-** About the beach party,

 **Hime-** I have plans on that day

 **HitAsshi-** beach party??!!!!?!?!?!!?

 **soljaboi-** DID YOU NOT KNOW

 **HitAsshi-** no!!!!!!!!!

 **thirstyy-** WEL NOW YOUN DO

 **thirstyy-** haha thhanks noya

 **Daichi-** What are we going to do with it?

 **thirstyy** \- fckiNG SWIM OBVIOUSLY

 **soljaboii-**   _swim_

 **Hime-**  Sunbathe

 **thirstyy-** yes please

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** oh thats what the gc name meant

 **thirstyy-** you have no chjoice

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** cool

 **HitAsshi-** SUSHI BOY

 **TAMAGOYAKI** has left  
**HitAsshi** added **TAMAGOYAKI** to **BEACH PARTY**

 **HitAsshi-** no resistance please it just makes it harder ;;))

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** stop

 **HitAsshi-** no,,

 **Chickara-** how r we gonna get there tho?

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** no seriously

 **Daichi-** Probably bus. Unless you can get cars?

 **HitAsshi-** what does serious mean??

 **thirstyy-** MY SIASTER HAS A CARR

 **soljaboi-** RYUU YOU ARE GENIUS

 **thirstyy-** damn right

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** we won't all fit though...

 **christ almighty-** we're finally planning this?

 **christ** **almighty** \- haha no we aren't getting your sister to drive us

 **Daichi-** Do you have a better idea?

 **c** **hrist almighty** \- w a l k

 **Chickara-** ew no

 **HitAsshi-** but you play volleyball shouldnt you bee used to walking???

 **Chickara-** that doesn't mean I don't hate walking??

 **HitAsshi** \- ok its decided,

 **HitAsshi-** we're walking!!

 **Daichi-** Cool.

 **Chickara-** I HATE YOU.

 **HitAsshi-** :)

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** that makes two of us.

 **HitAsshi-** rude

 

**2:34**

**HitAsshi-** im borreeeddd someone help!!!

 **soljaboi** sent a file  [thisgirlisonfire.gif]

 **HitAsshi-** wow um,,,

 **HitAsshi-** thats quite graphic,,

 **soljaboi-** haha i have more if u want

 **HitAsshi-** yes!! please do mentally scar me!!!!

 **HitAsshi-** i dont need sleep!!!

 **HitAsshi-** lol what does that word mean?

 **HitAsshi-** 'sleep'.

 **soljaboi-** sO....

 **soljaboi-** HOW DO YOU FUNCTION IN PRACTICE

 **soljaboi** \- AND CLASS OR WHATEVER

 **HitAsshi** \- beside the fact that im literally never called on,,,,

 **HitAsshi** \- li terally,

 **HitAsshi** \- youd think im invisiible??

 **HitAsshi** \- mostly fatal amounts of caffeine to be completely honest.

 **soljaboi** sent a file  [BULLCOMBO.webm]

 **soljaboi** \- go to slEEP CHILD

 **soljaboi** \- LET YOUR BRAIN PROCESS ALL THE INFORMACIONN

 **thirstyy** \- whiops forgogt to tuurn notificstions off

 **thirstyy** \- goo seleep kino

 **HitAsshi** \- dont rile up bulls kids,,

 **soljaboi** \- g'night

 **HitAsshi** \- do not.

 **Daichi** has changed word restrictions

 

**4:20**

**HitAsshi-** blaze it!!!

 **TAMAGOYAKI-** go to fucking sleep

 **TAMAGOYAKI** has received a 30 minute ban. NONNE SWARE PLS!!!!!!

 **HitAsshi-** eff you mr kazoo

 **Daichi-** swer polis in de houezz!!!!!

 **HitAsshi-** daicji,,

 **HitAsshi-** daichi wyd!!

 **Daichi-** YUOR MAYTHER

 **Daichi** has changed **Daichi** 's name to **swaerpolise.**

 **HitAsshi-** daichi stopp!!

 **swaerpolise-** go 2 sleep chillldd

 **HitAsshi-** what is thattt???/?????

 **swaerpolise-** i seleep.

 **HitAsshi-** ok who stole daichis phonne,,

 **HitAsshi** \- daichi is underage and too responsible to drink anyway,,

 **HitAsshi** \- and if there was a party id know ;)

 **dragonn** \- or maybe i just didnt invite you?

 **HitAsshi** \- tanaka,,

 **HitAsshi** \- if you really had a party,,

 **HitAsshi** \- 1, i'd find out obviously!! and 2...

 **HitAsshi** \- nobody would respond at 2am >:3

 **dragonn** \- damn ur good

 **SugaSweet** \- he's super drunk ("˃ω˂)

 **HitAsshi** \- suga...

 **HitAsshi** \- suga n o.

 **SugaSweet** \- suga yas!!

 **SugaSweet** renamed the conversation to **RIPDaichi**

 **TAMAGOYAKI** \- suga absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help


End file.
